Theory:Timeline - Eighth Doctor
This page lists appearances of the Eighth Doctor in the order in which he experienced them. This timeline is based upon observations of the Doctor Who universe and the events that occur during each of these stories. From these observations we have attempted to build a concise timeline. It is assumed, much like its TV story counterparts that for each novel or audio series their published/numbered order is the order they occur in. This does not apply to short stories which are often ambiguous about their placement. There are also many gaps between stories. The layout of this timeline is in part based on the observations on Doctor Who Reference Guide and Doctor Who - The Complete Adventures, as well as Lance Parkin's AHistory and other sources that allow us to make observations, such as The Whoniverse, Doctor Who Reviews, The History of Doctor Who, The Discontinuity Guide, Clive Banks databanks, two Big Finish forums and the Divergent Universe forum. None of these sources should be used solely as a source or considered a "true" timeline for stories. Limiting factors Sonic screwdriver Any story where the Doctor uses his silver Sonic Screwdriver must take place either between Doctor Who and The Flood, where it is destroyed, or after Natural Regression and before The Night of the Doctor if the story takes place during the Time War. Any story where the Doctor is using the wooden handled screwdriver must take place after The Flood and up to Natural Regression. Timeline Early travels with Sam * TV: Doctor Who : The Doctor regenerates from his previous incarnation, but suffers complete amnesia. Seeking aid from Dr. Grace Holloway, the Doctor is able to recover his memory during a final fight with the Master, who is absorbed into the TARDIS through the Eye of Harmony. * PROSE: The Eight Doctors : Continues directly on from Doctor Who, with the Doctor completing his reading of The Time Machine. After a second bout with amnesia, the Doctor rescues a 16-year-old girl named Sam Jones from being attacked by drug dealers, and welcomes her company in his travels. * AUDIO: Bounty : This is Sam's first trip in the TARDIS. * PROSE: Model Train Set : The Doctor is still adjusting to his new personality. * PROSE: The People's Temple * PROSE: The Queen of Eros : Sam has little experience with time travel, placing this early in her time as a companion. :: The Doctor leaves Sam at a Greenpeace rally. (PROSE: Vampire Science) All stories where the Doctor is still adjusting to his new body and persona must take place during this period. New adventures * PROSE: Model Train Set : The Doctor sees the results of his tampering with the TARDIS model train set. * PROSE: One Fateful Knight : The Doctor mentions that he is new to his body. * COMIC: The Body Politic / Endgame : The Doctor subconsciously goes to protect Grace from Adam Mitchell, but fails. He joins with his other incarnations to rescue Grace from Adam and the Master, and assists the other Doctors in saving their companions as well. The fact that he singles out Grace suggest that the Doctor has yet to build up a large resume of companions. * PROSE: Nettles * PROSE: Transmission Ends : Set before The Dying Days, as the Doctor still has his predecessor's umbrella. The Doctor mentions Bazima from Nettles. * PROSE: From Little Acorns : The Doctor mentions that he is still new to his body. * PROSE: The Dying Days : The Doctor meets up with Bernice Summerfield and the Brigadier for the first time since his regeneration. He gives Wolsey to Bernice so that she can watch over him. * PROSE: Totem : The Doctor spends five months in Spain repenting for the actions of his previous incarnation. * PROSE: Matrix : The Doctor meets up with Joseph Liebermann in Salt Lake City. * PROSE: Thinking Warrior * PROSE: The Ethereal : Set immediately after Thinking Warrior. The Doctor is described as looking young and remembers his past. * PROSE: Inmate 280 * TV: The Name of the Doctor : The Doctor, in his green frockcoat, runs past a version of Clara Oswald. * PROSE: Second Contact * PROSE: The Juror's Story : Set before Repercussions.... * TV: The Day of the Doctor * PROSE: Spore : The Doctor has all his memories and his travelling alone. He is horrified by a threat that had the power to destroy the Time Lords, suggesting that this takes place before The Ancestor Cell. * PROSE: Lonely * COMIC: Tooth and Claw : The Doctor meets Fey Truscott-Sade in an adventure involving psychic weasels in Russell Square. After the ordeal ends, the Doctor gives Fey a Stattenheim Summoner to contact him if she needs his help. * PROSE: Rip Tide : The Doctor is travelling alone, but still identifies himself as a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, placing this before The Ancestor Cell. * PROSE: The Eye of the Tyger : The Doctor has memories of his past regenerations and is travelling alone. * PROSE: Reversal of Fortune : Authorial intent places this story between The Dying Days and Storm Warning. * PROSE: Far from Home * PROSE: Jonah * PROSE: The Wickerwork Man * PROSE: For the Man Who Has Everything * PROSE: Suns and Mothers * PROSE: Companion * PROSE: Phoenix * AUDIO: Benny's Story : Mention is made of The Dying Days. The Doctor believes that Time Lords would never enslave their TARDISes, placing this before The Shadows of Avalon. * PROSE: The Glass Princess : The Eighth Doctor still has his memory. Stacy and Ssard * COMIC: Dreadnought : The Doctor states he has "only just begun getting used to" his head, referring to his recent regeneration. He rescues Stacy Townsend when her ship is attacked by the Cybermen, and she decides to join him on his travels. * COMIC: Descendance / Ascendance : The Doctor and Stacy befriend an Ice Warrior named Ssard while investigating the treachery of High Lord Artix and Luass. After helping them, Ssard accepts an offer from the Doctor to travel with him and Stacy. * COMIC: Perceptions / Coda :: Stacy and Ssard eventually left the TARDIS and decided to live in Ssard's time period. (PROSE: Placebo Effect) Izzy * COMIC: Endgame : The TARDIS is shown to have its Victorian parlour interior design. On a return visit to Stockbridge, the Doctor is reunited with Maxwell Edison and meets Izzy Sinclair, a seventeen-year-old science fiction fan and amateur paranormal investigator. After they help him defeat the Celestial Toymaker, he offers them companionship; Max declines, but Izzy gleefully accepts. * COMIC: The Keep : On Izzy's first trip into the future, the Doctor follows an SOS to the Keep, where he is forced by Marquez to bond with Crivello's Cauldron so it can be sent off to form a new star system. * COMIC: A Life of Matter and Death * COMIC: Fire and Brimstone : The TARDIS is still recovering from the events of A Life of Matter and Death. Lured to Crivello's Cauldron at Icarus Falling, the Doctor and Izzy discover that Marquez was working for the Daleks, and become embroiled in the Threshold's plot to destroy the Daleks to acquire the secrets of a box with the Seal of Rassilon on it. During his endeavor, the Doctor's link to the Cauldron is severed. * COMIC: By Hook or By Crook * AUDIO: Izzy's Story * COMIC: Tooth and Claw : The Doctor and Izzy are summoned by Fey to an island in the Indian Ocean during 1939, where the Doctor injects himself with poison to defeat a Cucurbite, forcing Fey and Izzy to take him to Gallifrey, leading into The Final Chapter. * COMIC: The Final Chapter : Whilst his body heals on Gallifrey, the Doctor ventures into the Matrix, where he learns from Rassilon why he hired the Threshold. The Doctor also catches up with Shayde, leading into Wormwood. * COMIC: Wormwood : Having switched places with Shayde, the Doctor goes undercover in the Threshold, witnessing their destruction by the Pariah. Shayde is injured in the battle, but is saved from death when Fey bonds with him, becoming a singular entity, and returns to Gallifrey. * COMIC: Happy Deathday : Izzy plays a video game in the TARDIS. * COMIC: The Fallen : The Doctor bumps into Grace, and discovers the fallout of his influence on her. * PROSE: Illumination : Izzy mentions the events of Wormwood. * COMIC: The Road to Hell : In 17th century Japan, the Doctor makes an immortal out of Samurai Katsura Sato. * COMIC: TV Action! * COMIC: The Company of Thieves : The Doctor is beginning to notice the TARDIS's recent difficulties finding its destination. He and Izzy are joined by Kroton, a Cyberman with his emotions intact. * COMIC: The Glorious Dead : According to the Master, the events of The Fallen, The Road to Hell and The Company of Thieves took place in the past few months. Landing on Paradost, the Doctor, Izzy and Kroton find Sato Katsura leading the Church of the Glorious Dead, and in the services of the Master in his bid to win the contest with the Doctor for the Glory, however, it eventually transpires that the contest is really between Sato and Kroton, with Kroton emerging the winning. With the power of the Glory, Kroton kills Sato, and undoes the Master's recent atrocities before placing him in imprisonment, which is presumably the Eye of Harmony, because Forgotten presents him escaping from the Eye of Harmony. Esterath also removes the Master's ability to influence the TARDIS. * COMIC: The Autonomy Bug * COMIC: Death to the Doctor! * PROSE: Syntax : Izzy knows Fey, setting this after Wormwood. * COMIC: Ophidius : On Ophidius, the Doctor's green frockcoat is destroyed, and Izzy has her body switched with Destrii, who is apparently disintegrated before they can switch back. * COMIC: Beautiful Freak : While Izzy deals with the fallout of the events of Ophidius, the Doctor replaces his destroyed frockcoat with a blue jacket. * COMIC: The Way of All Flesh * COMIC: Children of the Revolution : Izzy is kidnapped by Destrii's pursuers, leading into Uroboros. * COMIC: Me and My Shadow : Set during Uroboros: Part 1, before the Doctor calls Shayde for help. * COMIC: Uroboros : Returning to Ophidius with Fey, the Doctor finds Destrii alive and forces her to accompany him in his search for Izzy, leading into Oblivion. * COMIC: Oblivion : Having been returned to her rightful body, Izzy makes peace with her identity and returns home to her adopted parents. Destrii kills her mother, and then departs her home world with her uncle, Jodafra, in a chronon capsule. Going solo * COMIC: Where Nobody Knows Your Name : On the advice of a kind barman, the Doctor decides to go on holiday. All stories where the Doctor is trying to get to a relaxing destination, or is already on a holiday, can be placed in this period. * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Nightmare Game : The Doctor is trying to get to Egypt. * COMIC: The Power of Thoueris! : Despite boating down the River Nile, the Doctor is still feeling down due to Izzy's departure. * COMIC: The Curious Tale of Spring-Heeled Jack : Having missed Les Huguenots in 1840, the Doctor is beginning to yearn for company. * COMIC: The Land of Happy Endings : The Doctor visits John and Gillian in his dreams. Sam * PROSE: Vampire Science : The Doctor collects Sam from the Greenpeace rally. It has been three years since the Doctor regenerated in Doctor Who. * PROSE: The Bodysnatchers * PROSE: Dead Time * PROSE: Genocide : Sam is 17-years-old. * PROSE: War of the Daleks : Six months have passed since Vampire Science, and Sam has her first encounter with the Daleks. * PROSE: Alien Bodies : The Doctor meets Faction Paradox and the Celestis at an auction for a mysterious Relic, which he learns is his own corpse while uncovering a future war between the Time Lords and their enemy. * PROSE: Kursaal * PROSE: Option Lock * PROSE: Longest Day : When the Doctor appears to die saving the Moonbase, Sam gets taken away by Anstaar, separating her from the Doctor when he recovers. * PROSE: Legacy of the Daleks : Set immediately after Longest Day, with the Doctor searching for Sam. * PROSE: The Bodysnatchers (epilogue) : The Doctor returns Litefoot's fowling piece. * PROSE: Dreamstone Moon : The Doctor catches a glimpse of Sam from a distance, leading into Seeing I. * PROSE: Seeing I : The Doctor and Sam are reunited, with four years having past for Sam, while the Doctor spends three years being locked away as a prisoner of the Oliver Bainbridge Functional Stabilisation Centre. * PROSE: Placebo Effect : Stacy Townsend and Ssard from the Radio Times comic stories appear. * PROSE: Vanderdeken's Children * PROSE: The Scarlet Empress : The Doctor recalls the events of The Dying Days. * PROSE: The Janus Conjunction * PROSE: Beltempest * PROSE: The Face-Eater * PROSE: Femme Fatale : The Doctor mentions the events of The Scarlet Empress. * PROSE: Sad Professor Sam and Fitz * PROSE: The Taint : The Doctor and Sam are joined by Fitz Kreiner, as the Doctor took pity on the fugitive due to the death of his mother. * PROSE: Demontage * PROSE: Revolution Man : Fitz leaves the TARDIS for two years, but only a week passes for the Doctor and Sam. * PROSE: Dominion : The events of Revolution Man are still fresh in Fitz's mind. Sam is 22-years-old. * PROSE: Unnatural History : A dark-haired Sam encounters a dimensional scar that alters her timeline, reworking it, giving her blonde hair, and creating the established timeline she experienced with the Doctor. The Doctor loses his shadow. * PROSE: Autumn Mist : Sam decides to leave the TARDIS, and asks the Doctor to drop her somewhere near 1997, leading into Interference. * PROSE: Interference : Unnatural History occurred "a couple of months ago" for Sam. Sam stays behind in 1996. Compassion joins the TARDIS. :* PROSE: Toy Story :: While the Doctor visits with I. M. Foreman during the framing narrative of '' Interference'', Lolita attempts to recruit the TARDIS. * PROSE: Seven Deadly Sins : The Doctor's eyes change colour, showing that his biodata has been altered by Faction Paradox as shown in Alien Bodies and Unnatural History. Fitz and Compassion * PROSE: The Blue Angel : The Doctor meets up with Fitz and Compassion to travel in the TARDIS once again. To protect Compassion from harmful signals she might encounter during their travels, the Doctor interfaces her receiver with the TARDIS systems. * PROSE: The Taking of Planet 5 * PROSE: Frontier Worlds : Compassion begins to transform into a TARDIS. * PROSE: Parallel 59 * PROSE: Growing Higher : The Doctor and Fitz appear alone in this story, placing this immediately before The Shadows of Avalon, with Compassion learning to be human on Earth while the Doctor and Fitz are temporarily travelling alone. * PROSE: The Shadows of Avalon : The Doctor loses his TARDIS after it collides between the dimensional barriers, but Compassion evolves into a sentient TARDIS due to its systems warping her biodata, and allows the Doctor and Fitz to travel within her. With the Time Lords wishing to use Compassion to breed more sentient TARDISes, the trio go on the run from them. * PROSE: The Fall of Yquatine : To better avoid the Time Lords, the Doctor installs a Randomiser into Compassion without her permission, but she forgives him for this eventually. * PROSE: Coldheart * PROSE: The Space Age * PROSE: The Banquo Legacy * PROSE: The Ancestor Cell : The Doctor discovers that his TARDIS restored itself above Gallifrey in the shape of a Flower of Remembrance. In order to thwart Grandfather Paradox's plan, the Doctor causes the TARDIS's dimensional interface to collapse, resulting in the destruction of Gallifrey and the easement of the Faction Paradox from history. As the TARDIS collapses down into a small cube, the Doctor again loses his memories and is left with the regenerating TARDIS cube in 19th-century England by Compassion and Fitz. Compassion also leaves Fitz in the year 2000, and then goes to explore the universe with Nivet, a Gallifreyan technician. Earth arc * PROSE: The Burning : In 1894, the Doctor finds a note telling him to meet Fitz at St. Louis on February 8, 2001. * PROSE: Evergreen : Set in the early 20th century. * PROSE: Casualties of War : Set in 1918. * PROSE: The Year of Intelligent Tigers : In 1935, the Doctor serves as a sailor aboard the Sarah Gail. * PROSE: Wolfsbane : Set in 1936. * PROSE: Time Zero : In 1938, the Doctor buys Fitz's journal in a bookshop on the Euston Road. * PROSE: The Turing Test : Occurs from 1943 to 1945. * PROSE: Endgame : In 1951, the Doctor gets his hair cut. * PROSE: Mordieu : Set during the 1950s. * PROSE: The Year of Intelligent Tigers : The Doctor studies at an ancient Khmer temple. * PROSE: The Year of Intelligent Tigers : In 1962, the Doctor spends some time in a monastery. * PROSE: Damaged Goods : In 1977, the Doctor witnesses Eva Dalloway being caught shoplifting. * PROSE: Father Time : During the 1980s, the Doctor raises an adopted daughter, Miranda Dawkins. The TARDIS outer shell has fully regenerated, and the Doctor keeps it in his garden. :* PROSE: Iris Explains :: In the 1980s, the Doctor and Miranda are visited by Iris Wildthyme. Fitz and Anji * PROSE: Escape Velocity : In 2001, the TARDIS grows back to its full power, and the control room rearranges itself to resemble a mixture of the white room and the Victorian parlour design with an octagonal control console. The Doctor is reunited with Fitz, leaving with him in the TARDIS for new adventures, along with Anji Kapoor. The Doctor's memories are still shaky. * PROSE: EarthWorld : Set immediately after Escape Velocity. * PROSE: Fear Itself : The TARDIS has only just visited New Jupiter from EarthWorld. * PROSE: The City of the Dead : The Doctor takes a cat to a new life in Wales. * PROSE: Vanishing Point * PROSE: Eater of Wasps * PROSE: The Year of Intelligent Tigers * AUDIO: Fitz's Story : The Doctor is traveling with Fitz and Anji, and remembers his travels with Sam Jones. * PROSE: The Slow Empire * PROSE: Dark Progeny * PROSE: The City of the Dead * PROSE: Grimm Reality * PROSE: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street : During his wedding to Scarlette, the bearded Doctor's second heart is removed by his best man, Sabbath, allegedly to cure the Doctor of an illness caused by the heart's attempt to connect the Doctor to Gallifrey. * PROSE: Mad Dogs and Englishmen * PROSE: Hope : The Doctor shaves off the beard he grew during The Adventuress of Henrietta Street. * PROSE: Fallen Gods : The Doctor claims to only have one heart and that his companions are waiting for him in the TARDIS, setting this between The Adventuress of Henrietta Street and Camera Obscura. * PROSE: Anachrophobia : Set two days after the events of Hope. * PROSE: Trading Futures : The TARDIS control console is now pentagonal. * PROSE: The Book of the Still : The Doctor learns to dance. * PROSE: The Crooked World * PROSE: History 101 * PROSE: Notre Dame du Temps : The Doctor only has one heart, placing this between The Adventuress of Henrietta Street and Camera Obscura. * PROSE: Camera Obscura : The Doctor starts regrowing a second heart. * PROSE: Time Zero : The Doctor's second heart is almost completely regrown. Trix MacMillan, a con artist hired by Sabbath, asks to join the TARDIS crew, but is denied by the Doctor. * PROSE: The Infinity Race : Ending leads directly into The Domino Effect. * PROSE: The Domino Effect : Ending leads directly into Reckless Engineering. * PROSE: Reckless Engineering : Ending leads directly into The Last Resort. * PROSE: The Last Resort : Ending leads directly into Timeless. * PROSE: Timeless : The Doctor discovers that Trix MacMillan has been hiding in the TARDIS since the events of Time Zero, and invites her to stay aboard as his companion. Anji leaves the TARDIS to take care of a surviving Time Lady named Chloe. Ending leads directly into Emotional Chemistry. Fitz and Trix * PROSE: Emotional Chemistry * PROSE: Sometime Never... : Reuniting with Miranda due to the threat of the Council of Eight, the Doctor watches his adopted daughter kill herself to avoid being used as a hostage against him. * PROSE: Halflife * PROSE: The Tomorrow Windows : Looking through the Tomorrow Windows into his future, the Doctor sees the events of Seasons of Fear. * PROSE: The Sleep of Reason * PROSE: The Deadstone Memorial : The Master is still trapped in the Eye of Harmony. * PROSE: To the Slaughter * PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles : The Doctor regains his memories from before The Burning, and, after defeating the Vore, Fitz and Trix leave the TARDIS to start a family together. The TARDIS interior has been changed again, but is then destroyed containing the explosion of a cold fusion generator. Alone again * PROSE: ...Be Forgot : The Doctor is familiar with Peter Summerfield, placing this after Benny's Story. * PROSE: Greenaway * PROSE: Epilogue : Set "a long time" after From Little Acorns. * AUDIO: Running Out of Time Destrii * COMIC: Bad Blood : The Doctor encounters Jodafra and Destrii while fighting the Windigo in 1875 North America. Destrii sides with the Doctor against her uncle, who beats her to near-death, leading into Sins of the Fathers. * COMIC: Sins of the Fathers : After she helps him repel a Zeronite attack on Hippocrates Base, the Doctor decides to give Destrii the chance to travel with him in the TARDIS. * COMIC: The Flood : While fighting a Cyber-Fleet from the far future with MI6, the Doctor's blue jacket and sonic screwdriver are destroyed. To defeat the fleet, the Doctor joins with the Time Vortex, but abandons its power to save Destrii. :: Destrii would eventually stop travelling with the Doctor, though under unknown circumstances. Samson and Gemma * AUDIO: The Elixir of Doom : The Doctor recalls meeting Iris during The Scarlet Empress. * AUDIO: Terror Firma : After meeting them in the Folkestone Library, the Doctor starts travelling with Gemma and Samson Griffin when they follow him into the TARDIS. * AUDIO: Mary's Story : Having left Gemma and Samson in Vienna, the Doctor answers his future self's distress signal, and meets an 18-year-old Mary Shelley, who leaves to travel with him. * AUDIO: The Silver Turk : The Doctor and Mary travel to Vienna to pick up Gemma and Samson, but arrive in the wrong year. After Mary breaks his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor mentions he has a room full of replacements, explain how he replaced the one destroyed in The Flood. * AUDIO: The Witch from the Well * AUDIO: Army of Death : Mary requests to be returned home, and she and the Doctor part on good terms. * AUDIO: Mary's Story : The Doctor successfully returns to Vienna to collect Gemma and Samson. * PROSE: The Long Midwinter * PROSE: Dear John : Gemma recalls the events of The Long Midwinter. * AUDIO: Terror Firma : Investigating a Nekkistani time vessel, Gemma is ensnared by Davros and, taking Samson, forces the Doctor to take Davros to Earth and then alters his memories to forget her and Samson before sending him away. Charley * AUDIO: Storm Warning : Landing on the doomed airship R101, the Doctor violates the Laws of Time by saving the life of stowaway Charley Pollard, and takes her aboard the TARDIS as his new companion. The TARDIS has its Victorian parlour interior design. * AUDIO: Sword of Orion * PROSE: Repercussions... : Charley has only been travelling with the Doctor for a few days, and Sword of Orion was their last trip. * AUDIO: The Man Who Wasn't There : Charley isn't familiar with the TARDIS translation circuits, setting this during their early travels. * AUDIO: The Stones of Venice * PROSE: Be Good for Goodness's Sake : The Doctor is traveling with Charley, but she is at a disco during this adventure. Seeing as they are not spending Christmas together, it seems likely that this story is set early on in their travels, when their relationship is not as close as it later becomes. * PROSE: Best Seller : Charley is still uncomfortable with wearing clothing that shows more flesh than she's used to, placing this early during her travels with the Doctor. * PROSE: Venus * PROSE: War in a Time of Peace * AUDIO: Letting Go : Charley recalls the events of Sword of Orion. She has only been travelling with the Doctor for a few weeks, but has already realised that she has fallen in love with him. * AUDIO: Minuet in Hell : "Sam" is listed as one of the Doctor's former companions by Gideon Crane, either referencing Samantha Jones or Samson Griffin. * PROSE: A Good Life : Charley still has the black eye and bruises she acquired in Minuet in Hell. * AUDIO: The Light at the End : Authorial intent places this "sometime during the second series of Charlotte Pollard Eighth Doctor adventures". Charley does not know about regeneration. * AUDIO: Invaders from Mars : The Doctor learns that Orson Welles is ignorant of William Shakespeare's identity, that there are forty-nine states in the USA, and that the CIA are active in 1947. The Doctor decides to take Charley to Singapore. * AUDIO: The Chimes of Midnight : The Doctor and Charley are trying to get to Singapore. * AUDIO: Living Legend : Authorial intents places this between The Chimes of Midnight and Seasons of Fear. * AUDIO: Seasons of Fear : The Doctor and Charley arrive in Singapore, and discover that Benjamin Franklin is President. * AUDIO: Enemy Aliens : Charley has an idea of what regeneration is. * AUDIO: Embrace the Darkness : The Doctor is using a brand new model of sonic screwdriver, placing this after The Flood. He also sees a flotilla of Type 70 TARDISes in the Time Vortex. * AUDIO: Solitaire : The Toymaker refers to people from Invaders from Mars, The Chimes of Midnight, Seasons of Fear, and Embrace the Darkness. * PROSE: You Had Me at Verify User Name and Password : Set after Minuet in Hell. * PROSE: Lady of the Snows : Charley mentions the events of The Chimes of Midnight, The Stones of Venice, Minuet in Hell, and Seasons of Fear. The Doctor refers to Sam, indicating that she hasn't officially left him yet. * PROSE: They Fell : Set after Minuet in Hell. * PROSE: Doctor Who and the Adaptation of Death * PROSE: Second Chances * PROSE: Faithful Friends: Part 3 : Charley recalls meeting the Brigadier in Minuet in Hell. * PROSE: The Heroine, the Hero and the Megalomaniac : Charley recalls the events of The Chimes of Midnight, The Stones of Venice, and Seasons of Fear. The Doctor is becoming unable to deny the truth about the effect that Charley’s paradoxical survival is having on the Universe. * AUDIO: The Time of the Daleks : The Doctor uncovers why Welles didn't know of Shakespeare in Invaders from Mars. * PROSE: Apocrypha Bipedium : The Doctor and Charley are returning William Shakespeare home, setting this immediately after The Time of the Daleks. * AUDIO: Foreshadowing : Set after The Time of the Daleks, with the Doctor having just returned William Shakespeare home. * PROSE: Categorical Imperative : The Doctor and Charley go back in time to kill a dictator as a baby. However, the Doctor gets caught in the act before he can strike a fatal blow, and has to be rescued by the Fourth Doctor, though he succeeds in showing the mother how to properly care for the baby. Charley seems comfortable with the Doctor's methods, placing it closer to Neverland. * AUDIO: Neverland : The Doctor uncovers the cause of the time disruptions from Invaders from Mars, Seasons of Fear and The Time of the Daleks, and discovers why there were Type 70 TARDISes in the Time Vortex during Embrace the Darkness; Charley has become a portal into a world of anti-time, causing cracks in the Web of Time. Ending leads directly into Zagreus. * AUDIO: Zagreus : Fighting off an infection of Anti-Time, the Doctor is exiled to the Divergent Universe by Romana, with Charley following him. Rassilon leaves the Matrix, placing this after The Final Chapter. * AUDIO: Scherzo : Set immediately after Zagreus, with the Doctor and Charley adjusting to their new environment in the Divergent Universe. They also get separated from the TARDIS. Charley and C'rizz * AUDIO: The Creed of the Kromon : The Doctor and Charley are joined by a grieving Eutermesan named C'rizz. * AUDIO: The Natural History of Fear * AUDIO: The Twilight Kingdom : The Doctor is on a quest to find Rassilon and the TARDIS. * AUDIO: Faith Stealer * AUDIO: The Last * AUDIO: Caerdroia : The Doctor recovers his TARDIS. * AUDIO: The Next Life : The Doctor recalls the events of Tooth and Claw. The Anti-time is completed purged from the Doctor by Rassilon. The Doctor, Charley and C'rizz escape the Divergent Universe to N-Space, and run into Davros, leading directly into Terror Firma. * AUDIO: Terror Firma : During an encounter with Davros, the Doctor saves Samson from Davros's control, but is unable to save Gemma, who is killed. * PROSE: After Midnight / Before Midnight : C'rizz has never been to Earth before, so before Salva Mea and Other Lives. The Heroine, the Hero and the Megalomaniac is considered a recent happening for the Doctor. * AUDIO: Scaredy Cat * AUDIO: Other Lives * AUDIO: Time Works * AUDIO: Something Inside * AUDIO: Memory Lane * AUDIO: The 100 Days of the Doctor : On the American frontier, the Doctor plays poker with his future self. * PROSE: Salva Mea * AUDIO: Absolution : C'rizz sacrifices his life saving the Doctor from the Absolver, leaving Charley with a desire to leave the Doctor's company. * AUDIO: The Girl Who Never Was : According to the Doctor, three-to-four subjective years have passed since he met Charley in Storm Warning. During fight with the Cybermen, the Doctor is separated from Charley when the TARDIS' HADS are activated in a collapsing Cyber-ship. Due to the Cybermen previously attempting to convert him, the Doctor's memories are too scrambled for him to remember Charley's fate. Solo adventures * PROSE: The Sorrows of Vienna : Charley has only recently left the Doctor after C'rizz's death, and he is still depressed about it. * PROSE: Forgotten :* PROSE: Prologue : This is the Doctor's last visit to Edward Grainger, therefore placing it after Dear John. The Master escapes from the TARDIS and the Doctor has his memories intact, setting this after The Gallifrey Chronicles as well. * PROSE: The Jewels of Time * PROSE: Bafflement and Devotion : The Doctor mentions visiting Venice, so after The Stones of Venice. * AUDIO: Quantum Heresy The War * PROSE: The Mark of Varnax : Though it was never actually produced, it fits with The Infinity Doctors anyway. * PROSE: The Infinity Doctors : A DWM article depicts the Doctor as looking like Paul McGann. The War hasn't started yet. The Doctor lives on Gallifrey. After an encounter with Omega, the Doctor desires to travel once more. * PROSE: Alien Bodies : The Doctor died on Dronid near the start of the War. * PROSE: The Book of the War : The resurrected Doctor/Grandfather Halfling lives in the City of the Saved. * PROSE: God Encompasses :: The Doctor eventually leaves the City of the Saved and returns to the universe once the War is over. Lucie * AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks : The Doctor is entrusted to keep Lucie Miller safe in a "witness protection scheme". He tries to get rid of her, but finds that the TARDIS will keep returning to her every time he leaves without Lucie. The TARDIS has its Victorian parlour interior design. * AUDIO: Horror of Glam Rock : After attempting to return Lucie to 21st century Blackpool, the Doctor asks her to become his official companion, which she accepts. * AUDIO: Immortal Beloved * AUDIO: Phobos * AUDIO: No More Lies : Lucie gets kidnapped by the Headhunter, leading directly into Human Resources. * AUDIO: Human Resources : The Doctor has reconciled with the Time Lords following the events of Zagreus. He learns that Lucie was mistakenly given to him by the Time Lords, but the two, having become firm friends, continue to travel together. * PROSE: Remain in Light * AUDIO: The 100 Days of the Doctor : On the American frontier, the Doctor plays poker with his past self. * PROSE: Decorative Purposes : Set before Dead London. * AUDIO: Dead London * AUDIO: Max Warp * AUDIO: Brave New Town * AUDIO: The Skull of Sobek * AUDIO: The Young Lions * AUDIO: The Caves of Erith * PROSE: The Great Escapes * AUDIO: Grand Theft Cosmos * AUDIO: The Curse of the Fugue : The Doctor and Lucie spend a month in 1974. * AUDIO: The Zygon Who Fell to Earth : The Doctor mentions the events of The Bodysnatchers. While fighting the Zygons, the Doctor witnesses the murder of Lucie's Auntie Pat, and, to spare Lucie's feelings, agrees to keep it secret while a Zygon poses as Pat. * AUDIO: Sisters of the Flame / The Vengeance of Morbius : Ending leads directly into Orbis. * AUDIO: Orbis : The Doctor spends six hundred years looking for Lucie on Orbis. After this story, a stellar manipulator follows the Doctor's TARDIS until Eight Truths. Any story where the Doctor and Lucie stay in one location for longer than a few days cannot take place here. * AUDIO: Hothouse : The Doctor is still recovering from the events of Orbis. * AUDIO: Late Night Shopping * AUDIO: The Beast of Orlok * AUDIO: Wirrn Dawn * AUDIO: The Scapegoat * AUDIO: The Cannibalists * AUDIO: All the Fun of the Fair * AUDIO: The Eight Truths / Worldwide Web : Exhausted from their fight against the Eight Legs, Lucie and the Doctor decide to spend Christmas in Blackpool. * AUDIO: Death in Blackpool : Whilst visiting Blackpool for Christmas, Lucie discovers that the Doctor had hidden the death of her Auntie Pat from her, and decides to leave his company due to the absence of trust. * AUDIO: An Earthly Child : Set between Death in Blackpool and Situation Vacant. The Doctor meets up with Susan, and is introduced to his great-grandson, Alex Campbell. * AUDIO: Situation Vacant : The Doctor discovers an advertisement offering individuals the chance to travel with him. Without finding out the organiser, he selects Tamsin Drew as his new companion. * AUDIO: Nevermore : The Doctor references his meeting with Edgar Allan Poe during his second exile on Earth between The Burning and Father Time. On a mission for the Time Lords, the Doctor deduces that another renegade Time Lord is manipulating him. * AUDIO: The Book of Kells : The Doctor discovers that the Monk was responsible for the events of Situation Vacant and Nevermore. * AUDIO: Deimos / The Resurrection of Mars : While Tamsin departs with the Monk, the Doctor is joined by Lucie again, and decides to treat her to the perfect Christmas. * AUDIO: Relative Dimensions : After hosting a Christmas dinner with Susan and Alex Campbell, Lucie decides to stay on Earth as Alex's companion. * AUDIO: The Four Doctors : The Eighth Doctor has knowledge of his past selves and of the Daleks. * AUDIO: Prisoner of the Sun : After escaping from a six year imprisonment, the Doctor receives a summons from Lucie. * AUDIO: Lucie Miller / To the Death : Answering Lucie's distress call, the Doctor is thrusted into a Dalek invasion, where Alex, Tamsin and Lucie are killed. Psychologically broken, the Doctor enters a deep depression. Molly and Liv * AUDIO: The Great War / Fugitives / Tangled Web / X and the Daleks : The Doctor is joined by Molly O'Sullivan. Straxus dies. Molly is returned home by the Doctor. * AUDIO: The Traitor / The White Room / Time's Horizon / Eyes of the Master : The Doctor is reunited with Molly, and the two are joined by Liv Chenka. :* AUDIO: The World Beyond the Trees :* AUDIO: Damascus * AUDIO: The Death of Hope / The Reviled / Masterplan / Rule of the Eminence : The Doctor manages to significantly damage the Eminence, but has to stop travelling with Molly because them being together is threatening the universe. However, Liv joins him as his new companion. * AUDIO: A Life in the Day / The Monster of Montmartre / Master of the Daleks / Eye of Darkness : Molly sacrifices her life to end the threat of the Eminence. Liv and Helen * AUDIO: The Eleven / The Red Lady / The Galileo Trap / The Satanic Mill : The Doctor and Liv are joined by Helen Sinclair in the TARDIS. * AUDIO: Beachhead / Scenes From Her Life / The Gift / The Sonomancer : Following mysterious coordinates to planet Syra, the Doctor thwarts Caleera's plan to destroy Syra, but fails to stop her escaping with the Eleven. * AUDIO: Absent Friends / The Eighth Piece / The Doomsday Chronometer / The Crucible of Souls * AUDIO: Ship in a Bottle / Songs of Love / The Side of the Angels / Stop the Clock Nearing the end :: All stories where the Doctor shows signs of aging and is world weary must take place during this period. * PROSE: Gazing Void : The Doctor is world weary. * PROSE: Not in My Back Yard : The Doctor's hair is beginning to grey. * PROSE: DS Al Fine : The Doctor has flecks of grey in his hair and his body is "wearing thin" and has "little fight left in it". He recalls scattering Isaac's ashes in Second Contact. * PROSE: The End : The Doctor wonders if his lack of memory means he will soon regenerate. Upon meeting his first incarnation at the end of the universe, the Doctor's spirits are rejuvenated, and he feels up for some new adventures. Josephine * COMIC: The Pictures of Josephine Day / Music of the Spherions / The Silvering / Briarwood / A Matter of Life and Death : The Doctor is traveling alone after "an intense period in his life." He is wearing his clothes from The Night of the Doctor, though they are much cleaner here, and his hair is depicted as extremely long, placing this before he got his hair cut in Natural Regression. He is joined by Josie Day, a sentient painting. The Doctor feels weary of war, and shows contempt for soldiers, further implying this takes place during the Time War. The TARDIS is shown to have its Victorian parlour interior design. * COMIC: Prologue: The Eighth Doctor / Supremacy of the Cybermen The Last Great Time War * PROSE: Time War Cutaway : Davros is known to be alive. * TV: The Stolen Earth : As the Last Great Time War begins, the Doctor makes an attempt to save Davros at the Gates of Elysium, but appears to fail. * COMIC: The Forgotten : Wearing a old, worn-out Victorian attire, the Doctor attempts to find a way to end the Time War with the Key of Rassilon. * PROSE: Museum Peace : The Doctor knows that he is going to regenerate soon, but says that he must do something first, something which involves the Daleks. * PROSE: Osskah : The Doctor is willingly working with the Time Lords and possesses the Ninth Doctor's sonic screwdriver while dealing with a "storm in heaven". * PROSE: Ghost of Christmas Past : The Doctor is illustrated wearing his Victorian clothes with his wavy hairstyle, placing this at least before Natural Regression. The TARDIS still has its Victorian parlour interior design. * PROSE: Natural Regression : The Doctor has recently had his hair cut short again, is still using his wooden handled sonic screwdriver, and the TARDIS has its Victorian parlour interior design. * AUDIO: The Sontaran Ordeal : The Doctor is trying to minimise the damage caused by the Time War. * AUDIO: The Rulers of the Universe : The Doctor is not taking part in the Last Great Time War, but is just helping around. He has, by this point, resumed using his silver sonic screwdriver. * GAME: Legacy : The Doctor is wearing the same clothes as he is in The Night of the Doctor. * AUDIO: Mary's Story : The Doctor mentions Gemma, Charley, Ssard, Compassion, Trix, Destrii, Lucie, and Alex as past companions. His TARDIS regenerates after being damaged by a "storm in heaven". * TV: The Night of the Doctor : Failing to save a woman from a crashing spaceship, the Doctor is killed in said crash, but is temporality revived by the Sisterhood of Karn. Encouraged to choose how his regeneration will influence his behaviour, the Doctor decides to become a warrior to end the Time War. Drinking an Elixir of Life, the Doctor regenerates into his next incarnation.